The Region of Leyenda
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: The legends were true. The alternate region, the birthplace of the stones, exists and that's what Tiara finds out when she's sucked into it. But Pokemon rule the land here, and Tiara must convince their leader that humans aren't so bad...or she dies.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in Leyenda

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo

**Authors notes  
**1. The region of Leyenda does not exist in the anime, games or manga. It, and any facts to do with it, are completely made up by me.  
2. Most of the facts concerning the Pokemon are made up. Please do not criticize me by saying things like "Articuno doesn't really die when it's exposed to fire and heat". The ways that Pokemon die, their habitats, their personality, their genders (most legendary Pokemon are genderless) and so on are made up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Leyenda**

I had them all. Each and every one of them, unused and in my possession. The fire stone, the water stone, the thunderstone, the dawn stone, the leaf stone, the sun stone, the moon stone, the shiny stone, the dusk stone, the oval stone and the everstone. I remember when I was a child and my mother told me stories and legends about the stones and how they came from an alternate realm or region. The legends say that if a person collected all the stones, and then went to Spear Pillar in Mount Coronet, without using their power, a portal to the birthplace of the stones would open up. People had tried to do this before, but had never succeeded as they had used the tempting power of the stones to evolve their own Pokemon. I, however, was desperate to see whether these legends were true.

As much as I loved Pokemon, I had never caught any. I was afraid that I too, would use the tempting power of the stones on my Pokemon. Instead, I hunted for the stones. After a year of looking, I had finally found them all. I was currently trekking up Mt. Coronet to Spear Pillar, where I would finally find out if the legends were true. I saw the stairs leading to the Pillar and my impatience got the better of me. I ran up the stairs and into the light.

I had been to Spear Pillar many times but it's beauty never ceased to amaze me. The beautiful pillars, the stunning architecture...it was all so wonderful. I completely forgot my purpose as I took in Spear Pillar and all its splendor. Then, I remembered why I was here. I remembered that I must say the words 'Portale Concoli!' to open the portal.

"Umm...PORTALE CONCOLI!" I felt awkward saying those words with no one around. However, the words had a magical effect. First of all, a strong wind started blowing. I grabbed one of the pillar to prevent myself being blown away. I noticed a big black hole was forming between the two frontal pillars and it seemed to be sucking everything into it. I struggled to hold the pillar but the wind kept on getting stronger. It swept me away.

"Help!" I screamed, as I was sucked into the black hole. I kept screaming as I fell through what seemed like a never ending tunnel of darkness. I thought it would never end, until I felt my back collide with a hard surface.

"OW OW OW OW!" It was painful, yet I was overjoyed to be back on the ground. No more tunnels of darkness for me please! But then I looked up. Where was I? Could the legends have been true? Could I be in the region where the stones were from? Had I succeeded? I picked myself off the ground while thinking these positive thoughts.

I looked around. The land around me was grassy and and a few trees dotted the land. In the far distance, I could see snowy mountains. The place seemed empty. I had never been here before, and I had no idea where I was.

Suddenly I heard an inquisitive voice behind me.

"Mew?" I turned my head around to see a pink cat floating in the air. It looked like Mew, a Pokemon I had seen in a book. But, Mew had never been seen by humans before. This couldn't be her!

"Mew!" Pokemon could only say their own name, and this one kept saying Mew. Maybe...it really was Mew. Just maybe.

"Yes I am Mew," said a feminine voice in my head. "Who did you think I was? Articuno?" The voice laughed at its own joke. I was completely and totally shocked and surprised. I never knew Pokemon could speak English! And how did Mew read my mind!?

"I am a psychic-type Pokemon," she said. "I can read people's minds and use telepathy to communicate with them. Now, you are a human aren't you?" I opened my mouth to reply but Mew cut me off. "Don't say your answer. Someone might hear you, and that could be dangerous. Think your answer and I will understand."

"I am a human," I thought. "My name is Tiara."

"It is dangerous for you to be here, human," she said, looking around. "Arceus has spies everywhere, and if they see a human here then..." Mew shuddered. "I'd rather not think about it. Now, we'd better get out of here. I'll take you to my friend's house in Celesti Forest. Arceus has no spies there, so you should be safe."

Through my mind ran a thousand questions. Who was Arceus? Why was it dangerous for me to be there? Where was Celesti Forest? Where was I? Mew acknowledged these questions.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but we must hurry. When we are in Celesti Forest, I shall answer these questions of yours and ask some of my own. Now, hold on to my paw, and I shall teleport to my friend's house."

I held the Pokemon's paw and in two minutes, I found myself in a cozy, little home in the forest that belonged to another legendary Pokemon...named Celebi.

* * *

I made this chapter short on purpose. The next chapter will give you the answers to most things, like who's the bad guy, where is Tiara, and why are humans not allowed, and where is she


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Answered

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Questions Answered**

"Bii! Bii!" The green Pokémon flew over to meet us. "Bii!" I couldn't understand a thing it was saying, but Mew seemed to. She flew over to him, and they began talking in Pokémon language. I took this time to take a good look at my surroundings.

I was in a cosy cottage that was made out of wood. There was a green sofa in the right corner, with a small Celebi sized blanket on it. I guessed that the sofa doubled up as a bed. A door leading to the kitchen was in the left hand corner. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

"Hi! I'm Celebi! Who are you?" I whipped around.

"Whoa!" I thought, in reply to Celebi. "Can all legendary Pokémon use telepathy?"

"Not all," said Mew. "Most can though. And some can also speak English. Darkrai, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Suicune, Raikou, Entei...and Arceus."

Again the mention of this Arceus guy. Who was he?!

"Arceus is the most powerful Pokémon in this land," Mew said. "He is the president-like figure of Leyenda. He calls himself the leader of all the legendary Pokemon. However, he has many rules for this land. The first one of them being that no humans are allowed."

"What!?" I said. "No humans allowed? But why?"

"No one is quite sure," said Celebi. "It is said that he simply thinks that humans are stuck up and he doesn't want them to interfere with the government here. However, I know Arceus. He wouldn't simply ban humans from the land because he didn't like them. There must be another reason."

"Wait," I said. "You KNOW Arceus? As in personally?"

"Yes," Celebi sighed. "So does Mew. We work for him. It is our job to enforce the rules of Leyenda. But Mew and I...and other Pokémon for that matter...do not think that humans are bad. We like humans, and therefore would never enforce the ban on them in this world."

"How many humans have been here?" I asked.

"Only one other," said Celebi. "And she came here over 40 years ago. After she left, we never expected to see another human. Now you've arrived. Tell me...Tiara, is that your name? How did you get here?"

"Where I live, there are a bunch of special stones. I collected all of them, went to Spear Pillar and a portal opened, which brought me here. That's the short version of the story."

"Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh region?" Mew said. "But, I thought Arceus had closed that portal! That other human had come in from there and after she left, he closed the portal! He said that only someone with immense power would be able to re-open the portal. Are you that person maybe?"

"ME!?" I said. "POWERFUL!? Haha, no way. I'm just that average girl who's not that smart or athletic or anything! But these could have been what opened it." I took the stones out of my bag and spread them on the floor in front of Celebi and Mew. They gasped.

"It cannot be," Mew said. "The Leyenda Stones. The most powerful objects in the world. They disappeared from Leyenda 40 years ago, and it was assumed that they had been destroyed."

"I found them scattered in Sinnoh," I said. "Now, I need to ask you a question. Where am I?"

"You are in the region of Leyenda," Celebi answered. "This region has been hidden away from human eyes for centuries. It is where all legendary Pokémon reside, apart from Mewtwo, as he was created by humans."

"He is a mere clone of me," said Mew. I could sense that Mew did not like Mewtwo.

"So, this place is called Leyenda?" I said. "Doesn't that mean legend in Spanish? I mean, it completely makes sense for this place to be called legend...after all, didn't Celebi just say that all the legendary Pokémon live here?"

Celebi nodded. "Every single one lives here. Articuno, Moltres, Lugia, Shaymin...all of them. They each live in different areas of the region. For example, Articuno lives in the Snow Peak Mountains and Shaymin lives in the Far North Gracidea Patch."

"Leyenda..." I said. "The birthplace of the stones. I never thought I'd be here but I am."

"You've heard of this place before?" asked Mew, suddenly curious. I nodded.

"Only in legends and myths but I've heard of it. They never named it, but the descriptions of the place tell me that I am there."

"What did the myths say about Leyenda?" Celebi asked. I closed my eyes and remembered my mother's voice. When I opened them, I was able to tell Celebi what he wanted to know.

"A hidden region exists, away from the prying eyes of our kind. Once upon a time, humans used to go to this region freely. But things changed when humans began polluting the lovely land. The region's leader, a Pokémon of immense power took immediate action. He made sure that every last human left the land and that all portals leading to the region were closed. However, many, many years later, when the region was all but forgotten, a beautiful girl found a portal that was slightly open. She managed to make her way into the region. She was in awe of the Snow Peak Mountains, lovely landscape, and peaceful forest. She reminded the Pokémon leader of his dear friend, and he entrusted her to carry the secret of the region. However, once the girl got back to Earth, she told everyone about the portal. Not everyone believed her, though. Word of this travelled to the leader and he was enraged. He banned humans from his land, vowing that if any human ever set a foot on the land, death would be upon them."

"The leader is Arceus!" Mew exclaimed. "The girl must have been the one that came 40 years ago! No wonder Arceus banned humans from coming here!"

"It's just a myth," I said. "It may not be true."

"Tiara's right, Mew," Celebi said. "The girl might not have done that. But we shouldn't pay attention to that. There is something more important to think about. _If any human ever set a foot on the land, death would be upon them. _That is one of Arceus's rules, and the last time I looked, Tiara's a human. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to die."

"NO! I'm too young and pretty to die!" I joked. Mew and Celebi laughed in their little Pokémon way.

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door. Mew looked out of the window to see who it was. When she saw, she gasped.

"What happened?" said Celebi, flying over to Mew.

"It's Giratina!" said Mew. When she saw my confused expression, she explained. "Giratina is Arceus's second in command. He's as against humans as Arceus! If he sees you here, you're dead!"

"Take Tiara and hide!" Celebi said. "I'll deal with Giratina."

"But Celebi..." Mew said. "It might be dangerous. And I can't risk you." It suddenly became clear to me that Celebi and Mew were a couple.

"Mew, take Tiara to Articuno! I'll be fine! Just GO!"

"Alright..." I could see the despair on Mew's face and hear it in her voice. "I love you Celebi!" And with that, Mew grabbed my hand and we teleported away, to the highest point in the Snow Peak Mountains. We landed outside a cave. I noticed that Mew was looking worried.

"You love him, huh?" I said to Mew, who simply sighed.

"We've been best friends forever," she said. "We are both very powerful. And then, as we grew up...I began to feel like he was a part of me. Every time he was away, I'd feel...empty. Then I began to feel this tingly feeling when we talked. Soon I realized I was in love with him. Later on in that year, he asked me out. We've been dating for 3 years now." Suddenly, Mew's voice changed.

"We can't stay out here for long," she said. "We need to get inside. We have to go into that cave!" We walked towards the cave and slowly walked in. It was dark and I was scared. However, I could see a crack of light that was getting closer and closer.

Soon, I found myself in an illuminated room with ice walls and a cold, glassy, floor. There was furniture and doors, so I guessed I was in a house. Suddenly, a shadow swept over the room.

In front of me, a beautiful bird with ice blue fur and beautiful large wings landed.

"Arrti!" it said. "You came."


	3. Chapter 3: Rules About Love

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rules About Love**

"Mew, it is so nice that you could come," said the bird, in a distinct French accent. "Please do make yourself comfortable." I struggled not to laugh. It was just hilarious hearing a Pokémon talk in a French accent. However, I didn't want to offend the bird.

"I am sorry Articuno, but I cannot stay for very long," said Mew. "I've only come to leave Tiara here with you. Celebi is in need of my help."

"Dear, dear, whatever is the matter?" Articuno asked. Mew told the bird about how she had met me and how she had taken me to Celebi's house and how Giratina had come there.

"So, I need you to take care of her for me," Mew finished. Articuno nodded.

"Of course I will take care of the girl. What did you say her name was? Oh yes, Tiara. Well, Tiara, welcome to my house."

"I'll be off now," Mew said. "Take care, Tiara." Mew dashed off. I could see she was obviously worried about Celebi. Even I knew that if Giratina found out that I'd been there, Celebi would be in big, big trouble. I prayed for their sake that Giratina was oblivious to the fact that I'd been there.

"Tiara, dahh-ling," Articuno said, fluttering over to me. "Since we'll be in each other's company for a while, I'd like to get to know you better. Come, take a seat," Articuno gestured to the ice blue sofa in the far right of the room. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Articuno flew and gracefully landed on the other end of the sofa.

"Now," Articuno said. "Please! Tell me all about yourself!"

"Well," I said. "My name is Tiara Clarkson. I'm from the Sinnoh region...more specifically, Celestic Town. I've lived there for my whole life. When I was little, I heard legends about this place and I always wanted to find it. Now, I guess I have! I'm 13 years old."

"Nice to know a little more about you Tiara," said Articuno. "I'm Articuno, a centuries-old legendary Pokémon of ice. If I am exposed to fire, I shall die. I love the cold."

"Nice to know you Articuno," I said, smiling at the beautiful bird. I could sense that Articuno was a friendly bird, and I really liked her.

"Oh, how impolite of me!" Articuno suddenly exclaimed. I looked at her, my eyes asking for an explanation. "I completely forgot to offer you a snack or a drink! Now sweetheart, would you like something to eat or drink?"

I suddenly realized that I was ravenous and extremely thirsty. I told Articuno that I would love something to eat and drink and she flew over to the fridge.

"What would you like, dahh-ling? I have some iceade, snow drink and some 7-Ice. As for food, I have some snow cake. Would you like some?"

"Er...yes please?" I said, wondering what snow cake was. "And I'd like some iceade please." Articuno brought me a tray with a slice of white, iced cake and a light yellow drink. I cautiously took a sip. It was freezing cold and tasted a little like lemon. It was refreshing and lovely. It was delicious.

As for the cake, I took a small bite, and it tasted like vanilla. The icing was thick and there were crunchy bits which I guessed was ice. I was so hungry that I simply wolfed the food down. Articuno was watching.

"A young girl like you should enjoy her food," she said, handing me another slice of snow cake. "You have a very healthy appetite, Miss Tiara."

"Thank you," I said, eating the snow cake. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I started to get worried. What if it was Giratina, Arceus or some spy for Arceus. However, I soon heard a voice.

"Articuno, sweetheart, I'm home!" I saw a majestic blue, purple and turquoise wolf walk in. Articuno fluttered over and gave the wolf a hug.

"Suicune darling! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Articuno showed the wolf over to me. Suicune looked at me intently.

"A human!" he exclaimed. "Articuno, what in the world is a HUMAN of all species doing here?"

Articuno told Suicune what Mew had used her psychic powers to tell her earlier. Suicune simply nodded, expression neutral, as Articuno told him how I had been sucked through the portal and now, she was hiding me from Arceus and his spies.

"Are you against me being here?" I asked Suicune. He laughed.

"I may work for Arceus," Suicune said. "But I love humans. They did not do anything wrong, and I do not understand why Arceus resents them so much. I shall help hide you. My name is Suicune. I shall keep your secret. But you will have to keep mine. I am secretly married to Articuno."

"Why is that such a big secret?" I asked Suicune. "Surely Pokémon are allowed to marry! In Sinnoh, Pokémon mate all the time!"

Articuno started at the glassy floor.

"In Leyenda, Pokémon are not allowed to fall in love with one another, let alone marry," she said. "It's another rule made by Arceus that no one, except Giratina and himself follow. Arceus likes Leyenda the way it is. He doesn't want baby Pokémon which would be the result of Pokémon falling in love. He says that these babies might get the wrong ideas, and change Leyenda. He likes things to stay the same."

"Practically all the Pokémon around here are secretly in love or married," Suicune said. "There's Articuno and I, Mew and Celebi are in love, Zapdos and Raikou are married and so on. I am surprised that Arceus has remained oblivious to all this."

"How did you two meet?" I asked them. "Tell me all about it!"

"We both work for Arceus," Articuno said. "Basically, we both work in the court. The court here is simple. There are two lawyers arguing and a judge who makes the decision. I'm a judge, and Suicune was a lawyer. I met him when I was talking to both lawyers before the case. Suicune won and later, he asked me out for dinner. We went to his house and then...things started."

"Ooh!" I said. "A true love story."

"Forget the love story," said Suicune, darkly. "I remember that Arceus wanted to see me and I told him I'd be here, sorting out some law matters with Articuno. He's coming here! It's not safe for Tiara to be here!"

"GREAT!" said Articuno. "What do we do now?"

The two legendaries were silent for 2 minutes, thinking hard. Suddenly Articuno exclaimed:

"I've got it!"

I turned my head to look at Articuno.

"What should we do?"

"All we need to do is to turn you into something that Arceus will accept," Articuno said. "I can use my powers and we'll turn you into a Pokémon!"

I heard footsteps approaching.

"He's coming Articuno!" Suicune said frantically. "Hurry up! Transform her!"

"Close your eyes!" Articuno said. I shut my eyes tight. I could hear Articuno saying something. Suddenly, I felt colder. I felt myself shrinking. I felt my features changing. I was down on four legs when I opened my eyes.

"Glace," I said. "Glace, Glaceon."

* * *

Articuno only has the power to change humans into ice-type Pokemon. She chose a Glaceon. Will Arceus fall for the trick? Or will Tiara's identity be revealed? Will she make some new friends? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Region of Leyenda'!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Arceus

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo.

**Author's note:  
**Some of the facts about Articuno are made up

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting Arceus**

"Oh my, you look so cute!" Articuno exclaimed, picking me up. She folded her large wings around me.

"Glaceon," I said, nuzzling Articuno. "Thanks!"

"She can still speak English?" said Suicune, incredously. "That's a danger! Normal Glaceon's can't speak English. If she speaks English in front of Arceus, he'll suspect something!"

"Aww, she won't speak English in front of him, will you Tiara? I mean Glaceon," Suicune glared at Articuno and she gave him a 'what?' expression. I know she knew why he was glaring though. I must be referred to as 'Glaceon' now.

It felt strange to be a Glaceon. Imagine that someone turned you into a Pokémon. How would you feel? I felt like I wasn't me anymore, like I didn't know who I was. I wasn't in my own body, and this was really, really weird. The structure and body features of a Glaceon were very different to mine. For one thing, I now had to walk on four legs. I had never done that before! I had no idea how I was going to manage.

"Come on Articuno," Suicune said. "We should sit down, and pretend we're working, so Arceus doesn't suspect anything."

"Alright," said Articuno, carrying me over to a table and sitting down. Suicune sat down and produced a stack of papers.

"You go through these," he said, handing Articuno a bunch of documents. To take the documents, she had to put me down on the table. I tried to walk up and down but failed. Walking on four legs was harder than I had thought.

"Glaceon!" I said in frustration. Finally, I simply sat down in one spot. At this point, the footsteps had grown very loud. Soon, I heard a booming voice.

"Suicune, are you in here?" At the doorway stood a magnificent horse-like Pokémon. He was white, with yellow spiky things (I can't really describe them...they were unique) on the sides of his body. He had fur on the back of his head that was gelled into a long swirly line and gelled spikes on his neck. I immediately knew that this must be Arceus, the Pokémon I had heard so much about.

"Ah, there you are Suicune," said Arceus. "And Articuno too! You two are working very hard." Arceus walked over to the table. "May I see what you are doing?" he asked, looking over Articuno's shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably, unhappy with his glare.

"Glaceon," I said, to distract the Pokémon. Arceus lifted his giant head and looked straight at me. It was then that I saw his eyes.

They pierced me like daggers, sending shocks through my body. They were hard eyes, cold eyes. I couldn't see any compassion, any sweetness in them. I saw a cold, evil personality. His eyes were blood-red and they scared me.

"Glace..." I said, shivering.

"Who is this?" said Arceus. "A normal Pokémon? What is a normal Pokémon doing in Leyenda?"

"The Snow Peak portal opened up a little bit," said Articuno. "This little Glaceon was just walking around in its own land when it fell through. I was collecting ice when I found it, and well, my heart just went out to the poor thing."

"Glaceon," I said, flashing Arceus my cutest look, hoping that it would melt him. Haha, fat chance of that. Arceus's eyes were still as stony as ever.

"I suppose the Glaceon can stay," he said. "That is, until we find a way for it to get home. However, I would like it if she could go and stay with Moltres for a few days. I have a very important case which I need you two to handle," Arceus looked at Articuno who sighed.

"Yes sir," she said. "Suicune will take her to Moltres after our meeting."

"Oh dear," Arceus said, with an evil grin. "I was rather hoping YOU would take her, my dear Articuno. You haven't seen Moltres in ages."

Articuno gasped. "I can't leave the mountains," she said. "If I go to Flammable Islands....well, I'll die. The flames will melt my internal organs. They'll melt my heart."

I couldn't help thinking how ironic this was. Articuno was nice, friendly and caring while Arceus was mean, evil and vain. And Articuno was the one who had the heart of ice.

"Fine then," said Arceus, reluctantly. "I suppose Suicune will have to go there and drop Glaceon off. Now, let me see how the work is coming along."

For the next hour, I was very, very bored. The three Pokémon were talking about laws and all that stuff. Let's just say I'm not very interested in that stuff. I wasn't as a human, and I'm not as a Glaceon either. Finally, the Pokémon got up.

"Please take the Glaceon to Moltres immediately," said Arceus, as he exited the room. "Goodbye, and I shall see you again." With this, the horse Pokémon walked out of the house. I turned to look at Suicune and Articuno who were talking in low voices.

"What are you two talking about?" I said. Articuno lifted her head gracefully.

"We need to talk to you," she said. "About where you are going."  
"Glaceon," I said. "You're really sending me to...what's the name again...Moltres?" Suicune sighed.

"I'm sorry Tiara, but we have no choice. If you were to stay here, Arceus would surely find out and then Articuno, you and I would be in huge..." he paused for a minute, as if stopping himself from swearing. "...trouble. We'd all be in huge trouble," he said at last. "Because Arceus wouldn't let it go. He'd arrest us for not following orders."

"Is this guy a tyrant or WHAT?" I said, angrily. "Seriously, does he expect that everyone should follow all his stupid rules? He'd ARREST you for not following orders? I'd say all he needs to do for that is to give you guys a scolding and thing nothing more of it."

"What is this word 'tyrant'?" Articuno asked. "I have never heard it before." I defined a tyrant for her and she nodded.

"Yes," she said. "That word describes Arceus well. He is a tyrant, an evil tyrant. He is bossy, possessive, and expects everyone to follow his orders. No one likes him except his good-for-nothing-follower Giratina."

"Keep your voice down!" Suicune hissed. "If Arceus hears you, you can consider yourself dead Articuno. He won't tolerate anyone insulting him or Giratina. Don't you remember the case with Celebi's sister?"

"Celebi's sister?" I said. "I didn't know that Celebi had a sister! What happened to her?"

"The most terrible thing," Suicune's voice was only a whisper. I could automatically tell that he was giving away confidential information. I leaned closer to him, so I could hear every little detail. "She lived with Celebi and was very social. She often hosted lavish parties at their home and in other venues. However, one night, while drunk, she stepped up on a platform in front of everyone and began expressing her views on Arceus _in front of Giratina! _Giratina was angered to hear his beloved master insulted and reported the matter to Arceus who was enraged. He called her to court, and I was her defending lawyer. We lost the case."

"What happened to Celebi's sister?" I asked. Somehow I knew, but I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

"She was sentenced to death," said Suicune, looking at the floor. "She died in front of my eyes. It was terrible. Arceus used his ultimate move on her. He used judgement. No one had ever survived this move. It was too powerful. But seeing her die..." his eyes were hollow, haunted. "It was terrible. The pain she must have been going through..." he shuddered. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind.

"Suicune," I said. "If...Arceus finds out that I'm really a human and that you, Articuno, Mew and Celebi have hidden me...will I die? And will you die?"

"I hope not," Suicune said. "It is very unlikely that Arceus will find out that you've been here and if he does, there will be a trial before he decides on a punishment. And we'll probably have many supporters if we tell the other Pokémon your story."

I nodded, slightly scared. When Arceus had been here, he had seemed knowledgeable about my identity. When his eyes had locked with mine, I felt like he had been passing me a message. I tried to remember his exact words.

"Watch out. I have my suspicions about you."

I didn't think that Arceus knew that I was a human, but I thought he might just think that there's something about me...

"You two should leave," Articuno said, snapping me out of thought. Suicune nodded. Articuno walked over to me.

"Take care Tiara," she said. "We'll meet again." She wrapped me in her humongous wings. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Articuno," I said to this beautiful bird who had taken care of me. "You were wonderful. Thanks for taking care of me!"

"Let's go now," said Suicune. "Jump onto my back and hold on tight." I jumped onto the wolf's furry back and held onto his neck.

"Here...we...GO!" he yelled, running extra fast. The scenery around me blurred and the wind that seemed to get faster and faster hit my face.

"WOHOO!" I screamed. I'd never gone this fast before in my life. Suddenly Suicune slowed to a stop. I looked around. We were beside the sea.

"The Flammable Islands are over there," Suicune moved his head in the direction of 5 monstrous islands. "We need to go to the middle one. That's where Moltres lives. Here, chew on this." He handed me a long, worm like thing. I looked at it in disgust.

"Don't worry," Suicune said. "It's lime flavoured. Plus you need it so you can breathe underwater. We're swimming to the islands."

I put the worm thingy in my mouth and chewed. It did taste like lime. Then, Suicune dived underwater and began swimming with powerful strokes until we reached the Flammable Islands. As we surfaced, I heard the cry of a bird.

In front of us, this bird landed. It had wings that were on fire.

"Moltres," said Suicune.

"Suicune," said the bird, icily. "So good of you to come. I heard you'd be bringing me something to look after. Drop it off now and leave."

I could tell that Suicune and Moltres had history. After all, Moltres was being cold and mean to him. I was hoping to find out what had happened between them during my stay here.

Suicune deposited me at Moltres's feet.

"Tiara will tell you her story herself," he said. "Take care Tiara!" And with that, the wolf was off, swimming away at a fast pace. Moltres turned to me.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

I should be done with Chapter 5 fairly quickly. I was thinking that I'm going to write it in another point of view, more specifically, Arceus's. Chapter 5 will be very short if it goes according to plan xP I may add more to it though.


	5. Chapter 5: Glaced Suspicions

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo...oh come on. You know the deal. I shouldn't need to say this.

**Author's note  
**1. This takes place at the same time as Chapter 6. Chapter 6 is where the story goes back into Tiara's point of view.  
2. This chapter is in Arceus's point of view  
3. I take the time to read and review your stories. Why won't you do the same with mine?  
4. I am aware that 'Glaced' should read 'Glazed'. The chapter is called 'Glaced Suspicions' due to the major subject of the chapter being a Glaceon.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Glaced Suspicions **

_Dear Giratina,_

_I will be out for a while today. Please take care of the paperwork that I have left under this note.  
Arceus._

I left the pen next to the note, not bothered to put it away. I had more important business to tend to than the simple thing of making sure a pen was in the right place. Giratina or one of those lowly lawyers that he'd be seeing later in the day could do that. I had many other things on my mind. For example, the Glaceon.

The Glaceon that I had seen while talking to Articuno and Suicune was not normal. It was different. There was something about it that seemed unreal, strange. Like it didn't belong in the world of Pokémon. It definitely didn't belong here, in the world of Leyenda.

For one thing, if it was legendary, I'd be damned. The Glaceon wasn't even shiny! It didn't qualify to be in Leyenda. But then again, accidents happen. I suppose the Glaceon might have just fallen through a portal...

But I thought that Articuno was hiding something. That Glaceon seemed to have extreme intelligence which surpassed even that of Dialga. It seemed to understand me! When I made eye contact with it, I passed on a message and...I could have sworn it nodded. I had a strong feeling that that Glaceon was NOT a Pokémon at all, but some other kind of creature.

On the way out from my office (yes, I have an office. It's connected to my palace), I grabbed my fire-plate. By holding this plate, I become a fire-type.

"Just in case things become bad with Articuno," I muttered to myself. "I'd need my fire-type moves to finish her off."

And with that, I set off to the top of the Snow Peak Mountains, hoping that Articuno was home and not ice-collecting or whatever ice Pokémon do.

--

I entered the cave in which Articuno lived. She was on her light blue couch, drinking what seemed to be that ice drink of hers. She had offered it to me once and I personally found it quite disgusting.

"Arceus," she seemed to be taken aback. "What the hell...I mean, what could have brought you here, to my humble home after your visit yesterday?" I ignored her question.

"I trust that the Glaceon is with Moltres now," I said, narrowing my eyes at her, trying to see if there was any change in her facial expressions, any sense of hiding, anything at all. But there wasn't. Her face remained plain and her eyes remained fixed on mine.

"My dear leader," Articuno said. "I cannot believe that you do not trust me. Suicune and I gave you our word that the Glaceon would be given to Moltres. I'm sure that Suicune has given it to her. After all, Suicune is awfully trustworthy." There was a note of admiration in her voice.

'Strange,' I thought. 'She admires Suicune? Why would she? Her position in court is higher than his. She has more power than him. She has a stronger personality. She shouldn't admire him! I won't have it!'

"Yes," I said. "Suicune may be 'awfully trustworthy' but I must say my dear Articuno," I walked forward so I was extremely close to her and lowered my voice to a whisper. "You are more trustworthy."

Articuno blushed, two pink spots showing up on her light blue cheeks.

"Well, Arceus, this is too kind of you," she said. "But just coming here to ask me if I sent the Glaceon would be too much. Why come here personally if that is the only thing you want to say? You could have sent Giratina or someone else."

"I wanted to ask you some questions about the Glaceon," I said. "You have time, am I right?"

"Well, actually, I was just going outside to get myself some ice crystals. Could we do this some other time?"

"Articuno," I grabbed her by the wing as she turned away. "Ice crystals are not as crucial as this conversation is. I do not give you permission to leave this cave until I have talked to you. UNDERSTAND?" The tone of my voice was commanding, the voice that no one would disobey. Articuno took a step back at hearing it.

"Yes...sir..." she said, shaking. "Please sit, my leader." She gestured towards an ice blue sofa. I walked over to it and sat down. "Please...ask me anything you would like."

"Thank you Articuno," I said, nodding at her. I didn't smile or anything. I wasn't that kind of a Pokémon. Smiles were for Pokémon that relaxed and were lazy. Smiles were for Pokémon who only wanted to use 15 muscles in their face. I preferred exercising these muscles. "I want to know where you found the Glaceon."

Articuno's facial expression remained neutral. No hint of confusion, hesitation, nervousness, NOTHING! This was frustrating to me. I looked closer. Still nothing. Ugh! Even as she began to speak, her voice was casual, comfortable.

"As you know, there is a portal that connects Route 217 in the Sinnoh region to the west side of the Snow Peak Mountains. Of course, that portal has been long closed. But I think there was a glitch when the portal was sealed as a crack opened up. I was simply collecting ice when the Glaceon fell through. The poor thing was terrified," Articuno shook her head, like she felt sympathy for the Pokémon. I didn't doubt that she did, but I couldn't help feeling disgusted. Emotions were...not necessary. They were burdens.

"I see," I said to Articuno, trying to put as much scepticism in my voice as I could. Hopefully, that would make her reveal something more, something that she hadn't yet told me. I sat there, staring into her eyes, but she didn't move. It was finally me that had to divert my gaze if we were to continue the conversation.

"Tell me about the Glaceon," I said. "What is its nature like?" I didn't know where this question would lead me but hopefully it would help me understand the object of suspicion better. Again, I wasn't sure why I needed to understand the object of suspicion. After all, if it was a Glaceon, it would die soon. But that is another matter altogether that I would discuss later with someone closer to me.

"The Glaceon was scared at first," Articuno said. "I approached it, and it backed away, stammering. I told it I wouldn't hurt it, and it seemed shocked that I could speak English. It eventually let me carry it back here, where it told me that it had fallen through the portal.

"The poor thing," I said, shaking my head and pretending I actually cared. Articuno seemed to fall for my pity act though.

"It is sad, no?" she said. "A poor Pokémon like that, suddenly being torn away from its world. I feel so sorry for it."

"So do I," I said. "Well Articuno, I must leave now. Take care my old friend." Without waiting for a reply, I darted out of the cave. I needed to get back to my office and consult with the one Pokémon I could truly trust. Giratina.

--

Giratina was at his desk, working hard when I arrived. He bowed his head as I opened the door to his office.

"My dear leader, whatever can I do for you?" he said, looking at me. I looked back at him with force. He dropped his eyes from mine, getting the message that eye contact without my permission was _NOT _allowed.

"I would like to converse with you about an important matter," I said, trying to see his reaction. Unlike Articuno, anyone could read Giratina like a book, due to how he displayed his feelings on his face, there for everyone to see.

"I'd be most honoured, my leader," Giratina said, his voice dripping with what some people may call gratitude, but what I would call unnecessary, cluttering emotion. "What is this topic you wish to discuss? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me!" I exclaimed. "I just need to talk! Do you remember that Glaceon I told you about yesterday?" I paused briefly, waiting for Giratina to nod in reply. When he did, I continued. "I didn't go into much detail. I just stated that I had seen a Glaceon with Articuno as well as the fact that the Glaceon had fallen through a portal. I never stated my suspicions about the Glaceon."

"Suspicions?" Giratina's tone was questioning, if not hurt. He was disappointed that I had not told him everything the first time. What an idiot. So sensitive. In his mind, he was the one I told everything to. Haha, fat chance of that. There were many things that Giratina didn't know about me.

"This Glaceon is not normal," I said. "It seems to understand the language of eye contact, which most Pokémon can't. It seems unreal and strange. It seems like an outsider. I have a feeling it is not a Pokémon, but something else. Something else disguised or turned into a Pokémon."

"What could it be?" Giratina asked, a look of thought crossing his face. "Another species altogether? Maybe it's one of the _Pazar _tribe that reside in the region west of here. Maybe it's something we've never heard of before. Maybe it's simply something harmless."

"I truly hope so," I said. "I don't like killing things, and if I find out that it means harm to Leyenda then...well, off with its head. I won't let any harm come to my precious region...though sadly it will die anyway, if it IS a Glaceon."

"What?" asked Giratina. "It's going to die? How?"

"I sent it to the Flammable Islands to live with Moltres," I said, grinning evily. "If it really is a Glaceon, an ice Pokemon, it should perish due to exposure to heat and fire. It's vital organs should be made out of ice. They should melt at the exposure to flames. The Glaceon should die."

"You don't suppose..." Giratina said, before shaking his head. "No, no, that's impossible..."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"You don't suppose it could be a...human, do you?"

My facial expression changed to one of pure hate.

"I truly hope not Giratina," I said. "I hope not."

* * *

Well, now we know Arceus's suspicions. In the next chapter we go back to the Flammable Islands to see our main character, Tiara, and the seemingly mean bird, Moltres. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Flames and Droplets

**The Region of Leyenda**

**Disclaimer  
I do not own Pokemon**

**Authors Notes  
**1. The Region of Leyenda is completely made up by me, and there is no such place as the Flammable Islands in the anime, games or manga  
2. This chapter is back in Tiara's point of view  
3. Some facts about the Pokemon are completely made up  
4. This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 5 (Glaced Suspicions) but ends much later than chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 6: Flames and Droplets**

"I repeat," said Moltres, as I stared into the birds midnight blue eyes. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here? Don't you KNOW this is private property? Or did that guy who dropped you here fail to mention that?"

"M...m...m..." I didn't know whether I could trust Moltres with my secret. Suicune and Articuno has never told me if I could and I knew I couldn't just blurt it out to anyone and everyone I came across. If I did then...well, lets just say I wouldn't be alive very much longer. I was nervous now, scared even. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. It was a small voice in my head that truly saved the day.

"Tiara, it's Mew. Shh...don't say anything, you'll see me later. As for now, please understand that you can trust Moltres. You can tell her your secret. You can tell her everything! She won't tell a soul."

"M-m-my name is Tiara," I said, looking into the fire-birds scornful eyes. I couldn't help but notice her beauty. From the deep fire in her eyes to the flames that burned on the back of her wings, she was stunning. However, before she made some sarcastic remark, I decided I should start speaking again. "I'm a..."

"Glaceon," Moltres said, cutting me off mid-sentence. "You know...Tiara," she said my name like it was the name of a poison, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Was the bird always like this? Or did she have some kind of history with Suicune that he had failed to mention. I decided my first theory was much more believable. I was snapped out of my train of thought when Moltres began speaking. "I'm not stupid," she said, staring at me. "I can see that." She then muttered something under her breath that sounded like_ ¡Qué idiota y raro persona. _

"Wow," I thought to myself. "The bird speaks Spanish. Though why she would call me an IDIOT and WEIRD person is beyond me. Time to burst her bubble and let her know that I'm not REALLY a Glaceon. That'll show Miss I-Think-I-Know-It-All."

"Actually," I said. "I'm NOT a Glaceon." I paused to see the know-it-all's expression which remained scornful in that _Are you trying to fool me? _way. Sighing, I continued. "I'm a human who Articuno transformed into a Glaceon." This time, Moltres raised her eyebrows. I began to tell her, in detail, everything that had happened to me since arriving in Leyenda.

While I was talking, I noticed a significant change in the bird.

First of all, her eyes softened and the expression they gave off was now one of understanding and compassion. Her face went from stony to soft. By the end of my story, Moltres looked very different from the bird I had met upon arrival at the islands.

"Please," she said. I noted the change in her voice. It was softer, less sarcastic and skeptical. "Enter the island. I'll take you to my house and we can talk there." I walked into the island, Moltres watching me. "My house is just ahead," she said. "Follow me!"

--

Moltres's house was in the middle of the island, surrounded by volcano's. It had red walls, red furniture and a red fireplace in the far right corner. I looked around curiously. Moltres motioned towards one of the red sofas.

"Please sit!" she said. I sat down on the sofa. It was lovely, soft and warm. "I'll get you something to eat," Moltres said, going to the kitchen, opening the crimson red oven and fiddling around inside.

"Um, thanks Moltres," I said. "But I'm not really hungry. Articuno gave me some snow cake at her house and I'm really full now!" I hoped the bird wouldn't be offended. I mean, she didn't seem to like Suicune very much, so I guessed she didn't have any reason to like his wife. However, Moltres surprised me. She smiled.

"Ah, Articuno's lovely snow cake," she said. "She still sends it over, every month, because she knows how much I like it. So nice of her. But, you must try some of my special lava brownies! Please do! They're lovely rich chocolate brownies with liquid lava as a topping. See?" She held out a plate which had a brownie with a sauce that looked like maple syrup. It looked truly delicious.

"I'd love some Moltres!" I said, taking the brownie off the plate with my small Glaceon paws. I bit into the brownie. It was lovely, full of chocolate. It was rich and moist. The liquid lava was the best though. It was sweet and fire hot, but it refused to burn my tongue. Moltres looked happy as she watched me wolf it down.

"It's nice to see someone enjoying my brownies," she said. "You don't know the pleasure it brings someone to cook and watch their food being enjoyed. The pleasure is... indescribable."

"And these brownies are too delicious for words!" I said, licking my lips and dusting the crumbs of the finished brownie off my fingers. "Thank you very, very much Moltres!"

"Oh please," Moltres said. "The name Moltres is so...dull! So boring." My eyes widened when she said this. In my opinion, the name Moltres was unique and cool! "I'd prefer to be called Tressa," she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay," I said. "Sure! I'll call you Tressa from now on!" Moltres...sorry, Tressa beamed.

"Thanks," she said. She sat down beside me. "Tiara, I feel guilty. You've told me a lot about yourself and your life, but you don't know anything about mine! I think you SHOULD know, and that's why I'm going to tell you everything right now, right here. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," I said. "It's fine Tressa. Please, talk! And don't be embarrassed to say anything." Tressa sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor. I looked at her with comforting eyes, telling her that it was me, and she could trust me. I told her through my gaze that she could confide in me, and that I wouldn't tell a soul. Finally, Tressa raised her head and began to speak.

"I can't remember anything about my early days, so I can't tell you who my mother or father is. But I can tell you about some of the things that have happened in my life and the pain some Pokemon have caused me." She shook her head, as if remembering something particularly awful and wanting to get it out of her head.

"I fell in love last year," she said. I smiled.

"Aww!" I said. "Who was the lucky guy!?" I expected to see a hint of a smile, a hint of secrecy or anything like that. But there was nothing. Her expression remained a forced neutral, as if she was thinking deeply about something and she didn't want to show how she was feeling about it.

"The lucky guy..." Tressa said, before pausing, as if wondering whether she should continue or not. "Was Suicune."

"WOAH!" I said. I needed a minute to digest this. Tressa and Suicune?! A water Pokemon and a fire Pokemon? WOW! But...wasn't Suicune married to Articuno? "You love SUICUNE?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Used to love," Tressa corrected me quickly. "I do not love him any more. My heart belongs to Entei now, another beast entirely. I will never go back to that heart-breaking, ***** ****," as Tressa's voice broke, she used many bad words to describe Suicune. I tried to cover my ears, but my Glaceon paws wouldn't let me. I simply had to listen to Tressa swearing.

"What happened Tressa?" I asked as her voice trailed off. "You must have a good reason to hate him this much. What did he do? He must have done something really bad..." I didn't say anything more, not wanted to badmouth the Pokemon who had looked after me. Tressa sighed, and began telling me what happened.

"To me, Suicune was a majestic wolf. He was handsome and so kind..." Tressa gazed into the distance. "He was everything I had ever wanted in a guy. And he seemed to like me too! It wasn't long until he shyly asked me over to his house. He lived near the Aqua Islands in the far east of Leyenda. That night, we sat together, eating dinner and talking about our respectful lives. He shared his opinions on Arceus with me, and we had an intelligent debate over whether Arceus should truly be a ruler."

'What a boring date,' I thought. 'A discussion on politics? Seriously? I'd expect something slightly more romantic. A dinner by candle-light, a passionate kiss. Not a DEBATE!'

"We saw a lot of each other. After 6 months we were so madly in love that..." Tressa stopped herself quickly. "You don't need to know that part," she said. "Anyways, after some stuff that happened, he proposed to me. As much as I wanted a lavish wedding, we had to keep it a secret from Arceus. We were going to get married secretly, but two days before the wedding, Articuno came back from her 7-month intensive law training under Arceus. Somehow, during a court case, Suicune realized that Articuno was the girl for him, and the way he told me wasn't very nice. He yelled and shouted and when I got upset, he told me to stop being such a crybaby. But I loved that Pokemon..." Tressa's voice trailed off and I found icy tears pricking at the corners of my sharp Glaceon eyes.

"That's so sad Mo...I mean Tressa," I said, moving closer to her. "You poor, poor thing. But...when I mentioned Articuno, you seemed like you liked her. But why would you if Suicune left you for her?" I simply couldn't understand the reasoning behind this.

"After Suicune and Articuno began dating, Articuno realized how hard the break-up was for me. She started trying to meet up with me. At first I pushed her away, but she never stopped trying to get me to warm to the world again. Finally, she succeeded. And I've realized that Articuno is a nice, compassionate person. Unlike me, the bossy, selfish bird."

"Don't insult yourself!" I exclaimed. "It won't do you any good. Just think about positive things." As I said this last sentence, I heard footsteps from outside. Tressa's face lit up.

"Entei," she said, as if that word would explain it all.

--

A majestic beast, red and brown, entered Tressa's home. She flew to him and wrapped her fire coated wings around his furry brown neck. The flames licked his fur and I wondered why they weren't burning him. Then I realized that the flames were under the control of Tressa and that they wouldn't hurt anyone unless Tressa told them to. Tressa leaned up and whispered something in the beast's ear. His eyes widened and then focused on me. Breaking free of Tressa's grip, he walked towards me.

"You are Tiara?" he said, in a slight Italian accent. When I nodded, he continued. "Tressa told me all about you just now. You are very pretty girl. Che belle! Beautiful!"

"Er, _grazie_," I said. "But I don't normally look like this...Articuno simply changed me into a Glaceon. I look like a human normally."

"Yes, yes," said the beast. "I am aware of this. But I am sure you'd look beautiful as a human as well. Now, allow me to introduce myself. _Io sono _Entei." So that was the beast's name. Entei. "I am the beast of fire," he said, raising his head. "I am the most powerful beast! I am!"

"Now, now Entei," Tressa said, fluttering over to him. "Let's not show off. Come! Let's all sit down together and we'll tell Tiara the story of how we met," Tressa guided Entei to the sofa gently. He fumbled a bit before sitting down. I wondered why.

"He has a small eye problem," Tressa whispered. "He can't accurately figure out how far something is from him. It can be QUITE funny, seeing him plop down on the ground when he thought he was going to sit on the sofa, but he doesn't like it very much."

"Oh," I said, sitting down opposite Tressa and Entei. "So, you were going to tell me about how you met?" Tressa and Entei exchanged glances and then, Entei began speaking in his deep, rough voice.

"I work for Arceus," he said. This wasn't much of a surprise to me. Every single Pokemon I had met in this region worked for Arceus. "I am his political adviser," Entei continued. "The title is more than the job. I'm supposed to advise him on his political decisions, but he never listens to my advice. Tressa is his environment adviser. What that means is she tells Arceus how all his decisions will affect the environment of Leyenda. One day, he pulled us both into a meeting and I couldn't help but notice the exotic beauty of Moltres here." Tressa blushed.

"I was also taken in by Entei," Tressa said. "And soon, we became good friends, and he really helped me get over Suicune. However, our relationship developed and soon, I found myself deeply in love with him, and he loved me too! It was all wonderful! Now we are married."

"That sounds really romantic!" I said, wanting to know more details. However, I didn't ask as I thought it might be found intrusive. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the house. It sounded like a roar, a roar of rage. I cowered back.

"He's angry," Entei said to Tressa.

"Who's angry?" I asked.

"The only Pokemon who can roar this loudly. The only Pokemon who is allowed to cause mass destruction in Leyenda. The Pokemon who has probably received shocking news, hopefully not about you or my romance with Tressa. Arceus."

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter! The next chapter will be written in Arceus's POV. Now, to just give you an idea of what we'll learn in the next chapter: Why was Arceus angry and what did he find out? Is Tiara's identity in danger of being found out? And will she be able to stay with Moltres and Entei? Find out in The Region of Leyenda- Chapter 7!


End file.
